ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Koghatu
Duo'd 90Blu/Rdm 90 Whm/Blm Duo'd with little difficulty by a Blu/rdm using 40% Physical Damage reduction gear, Defense Food, and Atmas of Lion and Minikin Monstrosity and whm with 1700 mp and fairly decent gear, +1 head legs and feet and pluva using Minikin and Ambition Atmas. Pulled West into the tunnel leading into area from Surveyors, holding in the center area while whm stayed at max heal distance. Mobs on both sides aggro magic so you need to avoid them, and the Acrolith's will aggro low HP. Keeping Protect and Cocoon up at all times, Blu just spell spammed, taking time to mitigate what damage he took with Occultation and Actinic Burst. MP wasn't an issue for either blu or whm. Fight took approx 10 mins. Would be faster/better to bring a blm so you can proc yellow !! and speed up the fight. Any more people might be an issue as the tp feed would cause the NM to spam his moves more often. He triple attacks with Dire Straight, hit the blu for ~500 a shot. Sinker Drill x3 was the biggest problem as it removed buffs and hit progressively harder, the last drill doing ~1300. --Jtatsion 15:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) 4 Member Fight *Did this fight no problem with a MNK tank, WHM healer, SCH for !! purposes, and THF for TH purposes. Pretty easy NM, he likes his Triple Attacks. As stated on the page before this, will always use Dire Straight and Sinker Drill three times in a row, each getting progressively stronger. Hit our MNK tank for 2.7k. These TP moves remove buffs and bypass shadows. Highly recommended to kite him to avoid this. Run in close enough to trigger the next TP move, then run out.Xenophire 08:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *Easy fight as MNK, BLM, BRD and WHM. As MNK with +20 subtle blow from equipment, full Penance merits on Chi Blast, and at least +90 AGI from Atma of the Gnarled Horn and cruor buffs I often wouldn't see it use its first set of TP moves until it's HP was ~40%. The only thing that caused problems for us was Sinker Drill would occasionally do very high damage, up to 3K in a single hit without Counterstance up. --Madranta 03:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) BLM Duo Easy duo with 2 BLM. Sneak pull it to conflux #7 area and kite around using fire nukes. Its pathing around the area and decreased movement speed makes it an easy fight. It has tons of HP so make sure you have plenty of time. --Zarion1 20:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 5 members fight Took about 10-12 min per fight .. BLM, BLM, BLM, WHM and THIEF (just for pull nm and th pop item). note: sch work good as well nuke or heal, this setup just for nuke nm. pull nm with sneak up to evade agro from spectator mobs, go to the ramp and start kitie around two rocks. kitie nm in this rocks. just nuke fire and water elements, whm just for cure and trigger !!, thief can do some hits and engage some times, easy fight. =Light/Dark Threnody= It seems your MAcc for landing light and dark Threnodies on this NM will always be floored, regardless of gear and enhancements but it is not immune to either. Weakness Just did this about 10 times or so tonight with 2-3 BLM per kill , fairly easy but we did notice one thing - Fire nukes did far more than any other, and we saw very few resists on them as opposed to others when trying for yellow !!. Marking it as weak to fire unless anyone has any evidence to counter it. Solo SCH/RDM Soloable by 90 SCH/RDM by pulling to Conflux #7 and kiting around the camp and the golems, using the big snow rock as a turning point. Keep Bio II on and Alacrity Water V (does more damage than Aero V) whenever you can. Takes around 30 minutes. You might occasionally get hit, so then just LA+Cure 4 to recover or just Regen III in DA. Atmas used: Baying Moon, Ultimate, Minikin for a total of MAB+70 INT+50 10mp/tick. I used Herald's Gaiters so I could use Baying instead of Ambition and therefore kill faster, but it'd be fine to do with Ambition instead. Hits roughly ~300 a hit with Protect V, and TP moves will be 'out of range'd, except for Earthshatter which does minor ~250 damage. Kegsay 17:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I can verify that this is easily soloed by 90SCH/RDM . Took me 45 minutes instead of 30 because I died due to nearly being disconnected and had to kite him while weakness wore off. Was using Sandstorm + Desert Boots and was still pretty easy. --Incendia 19:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) * Rudimentary solo with BLM/SCH as well. With /RDM it's possible to get off tier IIIs without getting hit, but I opted for Alacrity + Fire V every two minutes and sticking to Fire II between. I would switch to Light Arts for Stoneskin and Cure III when needed. One thing not noted above is that the pull to Conflux 7 is nearly impossible if he decides to deaggro anywhere near the Spectators, unless other players are rounding up the Spectators. /SCH allows reraise, so with reraise on it's possible to sac pull Koghatu, reraise and retag. I couldn't manage to deaggro him for the life of me once I got a few nukes off, even after running to 40+ range away from him, so dying and reraising was an easy way to try for different triggers. I had the option of SCH/RDM, but it's still a 30-40 minute solo with BLM and BLM gives the option of two additional trigger spells. --Finbar 23:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90THF/NIN Very soloable by a 90THF/NIN. I have capped eva, moderate eva gear, 2 Eva+2's. Atma's used: Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruin, Mounted Champion. Just don't forget to get your temp item potions and this NM is a cake walk. Sliveroverlord 18:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Sliveroverlord(Titan) I can confirm, easy solo for THF/NIN (in full eva set), GH+RR+MM. You'll need some HP potions, dont forget to buy thoses of cruor NPC. Fight is about 10 mins. Nevens 09:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90BST/DNC Very easy. Dipper Yuly + Ducal Guard and Dark Depths (that's the best DD atma I have atm.../cry). 2x PDT-10 axes and nothing else very special gear-wise (most of it is still L75 Sky/Sea/HNM gear). Melee with pet, Earth Shatterer is the only damage you will take and it only hit for 400-500. Took 20 minutes, used 8-10 Pet Food Zeta. Would be much quicker with better DD atma. --Kniggit 22:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Solo 95BST/DNC Solo'd Easily as 95BST/NIN Using Heavens, DG, MC Atmas, 32% -PDT Gear / Dipper Yuli. Basically stood there and watched dipper do the work w/ 4 extra Links, Spur/Ready after CDs no Reward required w/o links used one zeta because of 4 links. Very easy but long fight. --AegisfangLakshmi Dispel Resistance? I was whm/rdm here with 374 enfeebling skill, plus some mag-acc gear and both ascetic tmp items, and could not land a dispel after 25 tries in a row. Resisted each time. *It's possible you may need either Elemental Seal or Saboteur to land Dispel on the NM. As WHM/RDM, you would not have access to either of these abilities. --Scudmissile